True Love
by Diana032
Summary: Apa ini disebut cinta? Walau kau berusaha mengalihkan pandanganmu dan ragamu tapi kamu merasa tetap bahwa dia adalah gravitasimu? Bahkan tak berubah apapun malah semakin menjeratmu?
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Cast:

Shion Kaito

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Len

Megpoid Gumi

Hatsune Mikuo

Rate : T (always)

Author : Diana032

Disclaimer : semuanya punya Yamaha oky **but this fict belong to Me**

 **Warnings : DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) banyak Typo dan bahasa non Baku** (Nana hanya menekan ini supaya reader memahklumi nana)

Summary : Apa ini disebut _cinta_? Walau kau berusaha mengalihkan pandanganmu dan ragamu tapi kamu merasa tetap bahwa _dia_ adalah gravitasimu? Bahkan tak berubah apapun malah semakin _menjeratmu_?

.

.

.

Present My New story

My True Love

Happy Reading

"Miku tunggu"seru gadis bersurai hijau terang mengejar seorang gadis tak jauh didepannya, di lihat dari perawakkannya gadis bersurai hijau muda pendek sebagu tampak tua setahun dari gadis bersurai toska. "Hai Gumi-can"sapanya tersenyum lembut menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik badan.

Greb

"Miku, bukannya tak harusnya kau membuang waktumu untuk hal tak penting seperti ini? Sebaiknya kau kau bergegas kesekolah"Tandas Mikuo dingin berjalan menarik paksanya sambil menyeret tangan Miku untuk mengikutinya. Miku –gadis bersurai toska- itu sedikit tersentak namun dengan cepat ia mengontrol dirinya.

"Ha'i oni-sama"balasnya sopan tak bisa membantah perkataan kakaknya. Dengan cepat Miku membuat gerakkan tangan yang berkata seperti Maaf-ya-Gumi, Gumi hanya memasang senyum memahklumi bahwa Miku. Miku adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang. Sehingga ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk hal tak menurut gumi itu membosankan dan hampa.

.

".."

Tak ada percakapan diantara dua saudara sepanjang jalan. Miku mengambil inisiatif berjalan duluan dari pada sang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya hanya menatap punggung sempit Miku berjalan didepannya.

Bruk

Tubuh Miku terjatuh kala seseorang tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya dan berahkir terjatuh dilantai. Sedang kan seseorang itu segera menegakkan tubuh tegak dan kurusnya, manik terjatuh tepat dimanik indah Miku membuatnya terpesona dengan keindahan manik tersebut.

Sedangkan Miku segera memalingkan wajah porselennya memutuskan kontak itu, karena manik ocean itu yang seolah menjeratnya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya membuat jarak. Pemuda itu masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya yang berterbang entah kemana.

"Berhenti menatap mesum terhadap adikku, sampah"Perkataan menusuk itu membuat pemuda bersurai biru laut itu segera menoleh kesumber suara . Pemuda yang menyandang sebagai kakak kandung Miku berjalan mendekat ke Miku dan Kaito segera ia berdiri diantara Miku dan Kaito.

"Minta Maaf"perintahnya arogan, sedangkan Pemuda bersurai biru laut itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung lalu memasang wajah biasa saja.

"Dasar otak tumpul, Apa gara gara kau miskin hingga pemikiranmu lemot begitu"sindir Mikuo membuat Kaito mengertakkan basis giginya tanpa sadar.

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah lain. muka Miku yang kearah samping memamerkan pipi putih mulus tanpa cacat seolahnya dia angkuh, bukan Miku angkuh tapi Miku sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak membantah kakaknya dan berahkir membela pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Kalau aku bodoh tidak mungkin aku masuk kesekolah elit ini!"Bangganya sambil memukul dadanya. Miku melirik dari sudut pandang sedikit menatap kaito lalu memandang kosong kedepan.

"Hn"balasnya datar dan singkat. "Ayo Miku kita pergi"ujar dingin membuat Miku tersentak kaget karena suara berat itu tiba tiba.

"Ha'I onii-sama"Tak sengaja Pemuda bersurai biru itu mencuri pandang kearah Miku yang memandang lurus kedepan. Iris mata oceannya hamper terseret kemanik itu, dengan cepat Kaito mengeleng kan wajahnya mengenyahkan ilustrasi yang sempat dibuat otaknya.

Hening

"Kesepian"gumannya lalu membalik badannya menatap punggung Miku kian menjauh hingga hilang dipembelokkan. "Kaito-Kun, Ohayo"sapa riang menyapa gendang pendengarannya membuat Pemuda bersurai biru laut itu menoleh ketika namanya disebut.

"Ohayo Gumi-san"balasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal sama sekali. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika Gumi memegang ujung bibirnya yang sedikit memar.

"Huh! Sudah kubilang berhentilah berkelahi, dasar"ujar Gumi sedikit kesal, karena ia usdah menasehatkan Kaito belasan kali. Matanya menjelajan pemuda didepannya bekas lebam yang tampaknya mulai hilang dan beberapa plester didahi Kaito. Kaito yang ditatap sedikit resah karena sorot mata Gumi seakan menggulitinya hidup hidup.

"Aku hanya menolong anak kucing diatas pohon, anak kucing manis senpai"ujar tak terima dengan nasehat Gumi. "Lihatlah ke flatku jika kau tak percaya"serunya meyakinkan seakan Gumi mengatakannya pembohong. Gumi sedikit terkejut memang dibalik tampilan seram, serampangnya dan barbar yang pemuda itu tunjukkan, Kaito hanya pemuda polos dan baik.

"pftmh .. ha'I, ha'I"kekeh Gumi ringan dari celah bibir tipisnya. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat kau berbincang dengan Mikuo si ketua osis, ada apa?"Tanya Gumi mengalihkan pembicaraan ketopik baru yang juga membuatnya penasaran.

"Itu .. aku tak sengaja menabrak , aku benci dengan pemuda itu! sombong sekali!"Kesal Kaito mengingat perilaku pemuda sombong beberapa menit lalu, bahkan Kaito ingin memukulnya.

"Apa kau minta maaf?"Tanya Gumi memincingkan matanya menatap pemuda yang hanya memasang cengirannya. "Sudahlah, kau harus ingat bahwa mereka itu menjunjung tinggi sopan santun"Ujar Gumi pasrah dengan tingkah ceroboh Kaito. Kaito mengangguk beberapa kali sambil membetulkan letak tas ranselnya.

"Kau harus belajar lagi adik kecil"

Tuk

"aww"Ringis pelan keluar dari selah bibir Kaito memegang dahinya yang disentil Gumi. Gumi berjalan mengabaikan ringisan Kaito, memilih langsung melangkahkan kaki rampingnya berjalan menuju gedung kelas dua yang sedikit jauh dari gedung pertama.

"Dasar nenek Sihir"ejek Kaito lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya santai ketempat duduknya yang paling pojok.

Tak ada sata seorang pun siswa yang menyapa Kaito apalagi memberi senyuman saja juga tidak ada walau begitu pemuda juga tidak perduli dengan mereka selama mereka tak mengacaunya.

Pemuda berurai dark blue itu mendudukkan pantatnya pada bangku yang bernomor paling pojok, lalu menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone. Mereka berbisik bisik tentang rumor Kaito yang berkelahi dengan beberapa senpai senpai mereka, membuat kaito mengertakkan basis giginya mendengar kata kata menuju padanya.

Cih, menjijikkan batinnya kesal.

Hening

Kaito membuka sebelah kelopak matanya melirik kearah mereka terdiam lalu menutup kelopak matanya kembali seakan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"hkm, baiklah semua mulai hari ini adikku resmi menjadi bagian dari kalian. Jika ada yang menyakitinya aku jamin mereka akan mendapat balasan dua kali lipat bahkan lebih"ancam Mikuo menakutkan, yang kini berdiri didepan kelas disampingnya telihat gadis bersurai toska menatap datar kedepan juga tapi terlihat anggun.

"Miku duduklah"perintahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang seketika heboh dengan kedatangan Miku.

"Hei Hatsune-san, perkenalkan namaku Megurine Luka. Semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik ya nantinya"ujar gadis bersurai pink tergurai mendekat kearah Miku.

"Hei juga, Megurine-san. Perkenalkan namaku Hatsune Miku, semoga kita jadi teman yang baik ya"sambut Miku dengan sopan.

" Pemisi Megurine-san"minta Miku sopan lalu dipersilahkan Luka dan Murid Murid kelas 1-1 IPA.

Manik Miku mengedarkan keseluruh penjuru hingga Ia melihat sebuah bangku yang kosong, langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja itu.

"Bolehkah saya menemati kursi disebelah anda?"Tanya Miku sopan kearah Pemuda bersurai biru yang Miku yakin pemuda yang menabraknya pagi tadi. Pemuda itu membuka matanya malas dan berdecih kesal

"Duduk saja, jangan mengangguku!"tandasnya memperbaikki posisi tidurnya menelungkup diatas meja.

"Terima kasih banyak"gumannya lalu mendaratkan tas yang dibawanya dan mengaitkan kesebelah meja, lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Kaito mengintip melihat Miku termenung disebelahnya, irisnya tetap melihat pergerakkan walau itu hal hal kecil seperti memainkan jari radom, menyelipkan surainya kesamping, atau menatap kelas dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Ano.."Iris Kaito masih melihat Miku yang mulai mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tampaknya dipikirnya sedari tadi. ".. Maafkan kata kata kasar Onii-sama tadi, sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik"lanjutnya sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan ini tetapi hati kecil memberontak dan memaksanya untuk mengutarakannya. Taknpa sadar Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun dengan permintaan maaf dari Miku. Bibir nya sedikit terbukat dan membuat Kaito ingin melakukan hal hal aneh yang diluar kemauanya. Tapi dengan cepat ia tepis lalu mengalihkan irisnya dari wajah manis Miku.

"Dengan meminta maaf aku akan melupakannya, begitu maksudmu?"Tanya Kaito sinis menegakkan tubuhnya, Ia merasa kantuknya sudah hilang entah kemana mungkin sejak kehadiran si manis ini.

"i-iya"sahut Miku pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini.

"Dengar!"peringatnya membuat Miku mengadah. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena tak sengaja menabrakmu pagi tadi, jadi ..y-ya maaf"Entah mengapa Miku merasa ujung hatinya merasa fraksi aneh ketika otaknya melihat Kaito meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"ah lupakan!"desahnya frustasi menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas meja lalu mengacak surai oceannya. "Terima kasih"guman Miku sebari memasang sedikit senyum walaupun begitu terlihat sangat cantik, sayang Kaito tak melihatnya.

Ting Tong

Bel sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan jam pertama akan segera berlangsung,tapi tampaknya Miku termenung dengan pandangan kosong apa yang dipikirkan Miku atau memang begitu kebiasan Miku, Kaito tak mau mencari tahu bahkan menanyakannya pada Miku langsung.

Pemuda bersurai ocean itu lebih memilih memejamkan matanya menunggu sang mimpi menjemputnya

"Selamat pagi anak anak"sapa Sensei memasukki kelas membuat Miku tersadar dari permikirannya yang entah kemana sedang Kaito, pemuda itu tampaknya sudah tidur.

"Selamat pagi juga Lola sensei"sapa seluruh murid serempak keculi Kaito yang tampaknya sangat menikmati tidurnya. Wanita berumur itu sedikit tersenyum, lalu melangkah kaki rampingnya masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa, sekarang Lola sensei menerangkan tentang struktur Virus dengan tenang hingga sudut mata tak sengaja menangkap pemuda bersurai dark blue yang tampaknya sangat menikmati tidurnya .

Sensei muda itu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Kaito sedangkan murid lain tertawa tawa melihat itu, da nada juga bisik bisik.

"Ano.."Miku ingin membangun pemuda itu agar tidak kena amukkan dari sensei muda itu.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menikmati ya Shion-kun"Sindirnya ke Kaito yang baru saja sadar membuat sedikit melongo sebentar lalu mengedip ngedipkan matanya..

"Iya sensei"jawab tanpa dosa. "Lalu kau bisa jelaskan ..struktur virus ke kami?"Tantangnya ke Kaito.

"Virus terdiri dari Bagian pusat, Capsid, dan Kapsomer. Bagian pusat mengandung ADN dan ARN dikelilingi oleh selumbung atau Capsid-"

"Cukup. Well, kau bagus tapi kuharap kau tidak mengulangi lagi tindakkanmu"Tandasnya memotong penjelasan Kaito. Bisa bisa semua pelajaran yang nanti akan ia jelaskan malah dijelaskan sama Kaito. Wanita berumur itu sedikit terkejut tapi dengan baik ia megontrol raut wajahnya. Well ia mengakui kemampuan pemuda itu.

Iris Miku memandang pemuda itu takjub , bayangkan ia tadi menebak beberapa hal yang akan diperbuat pemuda itu sebagai alasan namun pemuda itu menjawab tepat sekali, jauh dari beribu ribu terkaan di kepala Miku.

'Ah, aku merasa bersemangat'batinnya menatap sebelah muka Kaito –yang kuakui membuatku terpukau- lalu memandang whiteboard sebelum pandanganku terkunci dengan pesonanya yang mematikan.

.

"Kaito-San, anda tadi hebat sekali"Puji Miku menatap pemuda itu setelah jam Lola sensei itu habis tentunya. Pemuda itu mendengus kecil lalu menegakkan badannya dan menyelipkan tangannya disaku celananya, dimata Miku kini Kaito terlihat jauh terkesan cool.

"Aku tak tahu itu pujian atau sindiran tapi Terima kasih"ujar sedikit sinis menghentikan sebentar kaki jenjangnya lalu melanjutkan langkah jalan menjauh. Miku sedikit bingung dengan jawaban pemuda itu.

'Apa pemuda itu _tersinggung_?'Batinnya sedikit khawatir mengingat balasan pemuda bersurai dark blue itu.

Drrt drrt

Handphonenya bergetar membuat gadis bersurai toskah mengambil handphonenya dan sedikit mendesah mengingat sahabatnya memintanya bertemu. Irisnya berubah menjadi datar dan _hampa_. Ia tak bisa bebas karena hidupnya sudah diatur dengan apik , hingga Miku tak boleh melakukan sedikit kesalahan.

Sahabat Miku tak lain tak bukan, Tunangannya. Tapi tampaknya hati Miku sudah memulai sedikit kesalah yang fatal. Miku tak munafik akan hal itu.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Lorong yang sedikit sepi itu menyambut pemuda bersurai dark bersurai dark blue hanya memandang datar siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Memang. Kalau ini misalkan sebuah teater, Kaito tak peduli dan ia segera memilih menjadi _pemain latar_ . Tidak diperdulikan. Maupun dianggap ada.

Iris matanya tetap memandang kedepan, hingga iris matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan iris biru cerah yang juga tak sengaja menatapnya, dengan cepat kaito mengalihkan pandangannya memutuskan kontaknya menganggap itu tak pernah .

"Kagamine"guman bibir tipisnya entah kepada siapa didalam diam.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat ia benci.

Pemuda bersurai Kuning itu berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa namanya dipanggil. Ternyata angina membawa guman Kaito ke pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu.

.

.

"Kaito-kun"seru Gumi sedikit berteriak membuat tidur siang Kaito sedikit (banyak) terganggung.

"Ada apa"Tanya santai tanpa memperlihatkan iris matanya.

"Aku ada permintaan ne? Apa aku boleh"Tanya dengan nada yang Kaito yakin dibuat buat imut itu. Kelopak mata Kaito terbuka menampilkan iris laut yang menenangkan tersebut.

"Bukan hal yang aneh anehkan Gumi-senpai?"Tanyanya dengan mata memincing ke Gumi. Gumi hanya menampilkan seutas senyum sebelum berubah menjadi serius. "Sayangnya, aku tidak sedang bercanda."Jawabnya membuat Kaito sedikit tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan.

"Apa itu?"Tanya langsung keinti.

"Aku ingin kau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua osis"Jawab Gumi menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok menatap langit cerah.

"Heh? Untuk apa ? bukannya jabatan si Hatsune itu masih ada?"Gumi sedikit menghela nafasnya. "Memang tapi akan berahkir beberapa bulan kedepan"Jawabnya santai.

"Langit cerah ya?"Guman Gumi memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angina menari narikan surainya lembut. "Hn"Guman Kaito memejamkan matanya.

"Tak bisa"Lanjut Kaito yang masih memejamkan matanya membuat Gumi menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak berniat sedikitpun"dengan santainya bibirnya mengumankan kata katanya.

"Bukan begitu kau dapat teman? Kalau saja kau menjadi ketua osis mungkin kau dapat diperhatikan beberapa orang"Desak Gumi sedikit frustasi dengan adik kelasnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Walau pun aku menjadi ketua osis itu tak memberikan peluang .. bahkan _hidup_ ku"Gumannya menikmati semilir angina. Gumi menjatuhkan pandangan teduhnya kesosok adik kelasnya. ".. Aku lebih menikmati hidup seperti _ini_. Sebaiknya kau tidak membahas itu lagi"ujar membuka matanya. Raut Kaito berubah menjadi serius, ia menegakkan badannya. "Dan kau cukup memerhatikanku, _aku tak apa_ "

"Sekarang atau selanjutnya mungkin setidaknya aku akan mendapat _teman_ "Kaito sedikit terkejut ketika bibirnya melontarkan kalimat itu dan bayangan Miku terlintas dikepalanya.

"Senpai .. kau membolos ya?"Tanya baru menyadari bahwa ini masih jam pelajaran. "Kelas kami jam kosong"Jawab Gumi mendudukkan dirinya sebelah Kaito. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Senpai .. kau tahu mengenai perasaan aneh ini? Perasaan dimana kau berdiri di kerumunan orang tetapi matamu bisa terpaku keseseorang itu saja?"Tanya hati hati ke Gumi. Gumi yang mendengarkan itu menoleh kesamping kearah pemuda bersurai dark blue itu, meneliti sedikit dan tertegun. Pemuda itu kini merona samar.

"Selamat adik kecil, kau sudah sedikit dewasa tampaknya"ujar Gumi tersenyum penuh arti menuaikan beribu tanda tanya dibenaknya.

"Apa itu ?-"Perkataan terputus kala Gumi mengangguk pernuh arti. Mata itu melebar dan mulutnya terbuka selanjutnya Gumi merasa telinganya berdengung kuat.

TBC

A : yeay Fict baru :v *digorok* oky Reader-can *digorok again* tolong tinggal jejak ya Review anda akan berpengaruh dengan fict ini ;) kalu enggak khukhukhu *dibuang*

mengenai fict lamaku*melihat kebelakang* mungkin aku akan membaca ulang atau _menghapusnya_ karena idenya entah pergi kemana -_- ngelantur selama ini*dibuang Fuyu-Nee-san*


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 : curiosity_

Disclaimer : semuanya punya Yamaha oky **but this fict belong to Me**

 **Warnings : DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) banyak Typo dan bahasa non Baku** (Nana hanya menekan ini supaya reader memahklumi nana)

.

.

Miku adalah seorang yang sempurna. Dibidang akademik maunpun non akademik tapi …

"Kaito Shion…"

Bahkan selalu menyusul ketinggalannya dari sang sulung hatsune dan melampauinya.

"... selamat nilaimu sempurna."

Baru sekali ini Hatsune Miku dikalahkan.

Bukan Miku saja terkejut tapi seisi kelas.

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

Sosok bersurai dark blue itu mengerlingkan matanya membuat Miku mengapa Miku jadi marah? Di khianati?

"Miku Hatsune."

Miku bangkit dari bangkunya berjalan kedepan kelas, ketika dirinya berbalik Kaito dapat melihat tatapan sulit diartikan sebelumnya.

.

Hidup kaito terkesan monoton sebelum kedatangan Miku sebelumnya. Karena terkesan monoton itu, Kaito menjadi sering mencari kesenangan tersendiri kadang membuat seorang Gumi menjadi kerepotan malahan. Gumi sempat membunuh Kaito kalau tidak ada rasa teman sama sekali.

Well,Kaito dan Gumi adalah dua orang tak sedarah yang menaungi satu ampartemen yang sama. Gumi dan Kaito berasal dari desa yang sama yang juga sama-sama merantau kekota.

Itu sedikit penjelasan tentang hubungan Gumi dan Kaito.

Sebelum.,

"Ano, Kaito-kun…"Panggil lembut seorang gadis berambut silver panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Kaito-kun dari awal semester,"Jeda Gadis itu malu malu. Kaito menatap gadis didepannya lama. "Maukah, Kaito-kun menjadi pacarku?"Terusnya dengan nada terahkir kecil.

Kaito berpikir sejenak. Perasaan 'cinta?' dan 'suka'? Kaito berpikir kedua kalimat itu adalah suatu hal yang serupa. Kaito tahu siapa yang menatapnya, gadis pemain piano dan juga salah satu anak yang terpilih mengikuti lomba olimpiade Biologi.

Ada satu yang perlu Kaito pastikan hipotesis nol.

Kaito benar menyukai Miku

Atau sekedar terkagum.

"B-baiklah, , boleh aku memanggilmu Haku saja?"Ujar Kaito lembut.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai silver itu luar biasa terkejut. Ia menduga bahwa lelaki didepannya ini mungkin akan menamparnya, memakinya atau meninjunya. Dugaan Haku salah.

"Haku-san?"Panggil Kaito langsung terlonjak kaget akibat sentuhan fisik tiba tiba dari Haku. Hanya berupa pelukkan.

"B-boleh."Guman Haku terdengar seperti bisikkan. Ia menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya dipelukkannya dengan Kaito.

"Terima kasih, Kaito-kun."ujar Haku merenggangkan pelukkannya.

Teng teng.

"Eh?"Haku mengerjab lucu ketika mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi.

"Waktunya masuk, Haku-can."Goda Kaito membuat Haku merona lalu berpamitan pergi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan gadis itu,"Celetuk Gumi keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Heh, Gumi-san sejak kapan kau disana?"Tanya Kaito gugup bercampur malu karena interksinya di dengar orang lain.

"Sejak aku ingin mengajakmu kekantin. Btw, padahal kuduga kau akan menembak adik hatsune-kun."Ujar Gumi meneruskan menginterogasinya. Kaito semakin gugup lalu mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku hanya melakukan hipotesis,"Ujar Kaito malu malu. Gumi mengangkat alisnya sedikit terkejut.

"Hipotesis?"Tanya Gumi mengulangi kalimat sedikit menganjal dibenaknya.

"Hipotesis nol,"Ujarnya memberitahu. "Jadi apa hipotesis nolnya?"Tanya Gumi langsung keintinya.

Kaito hanya terkekeh ringan, "Hipotesis nol; aku menyukai Miku melewati batasan kagum. Dan Altenatifnya, itu hanya kagum biasa atau takjub."

Wajah Gumi yang tadi kepo sekarang berubah menjadi pokerface. Kaito hanya memandang heran dengan ekpresi yang digunakan Gumi.

"Gumi-san?"Panggilnya.

Pletak

Tiba tiba saja Gumi memberi jiltakkan didahi Kaito meninggalkan rasa sakit disana.

"Baka,"

"Huh?" Kaito mengangkat sedikit pandangan menatap kakak kelas itu.

"Apa kau mau masuk kelas?"Tanya Gumi mengalihkan pembicaraa. Kaito menatap sekitarnya dengan Gumi.

Kosong

"Bagaimana kita kekantin?"Tawar Kaito dibalas anggukkan langsung dengan Gumi.

"Hei, kalian berdua disana!"Seru seseorang membuat Kaito dan Gumi reflek menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat Mikuo bertolak pinggang disana.

"Bagaimana sedikit olahraga kekantin?"Tanya Gumi mengambil posisi kabur.

"Tentu saja, aku suka juga begitu." Dengan diahkiri kalimat itu Gumi dan Kaito berlari dari pandangan Mikuo.

"Jangan berlari dikoridor, bocah!"Seru Mikuo kesal.

.

"Kaito-kun!"Panggil Haku berjalan mendekati Kaito yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Kaito sedikit terkejut reflek menangkap Haku yang berlari lari kecil kearahnya.

"Permisi." Suara lembut itu membuat Kaito menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya Miku menatapnya kosong, dan tas sekolah yang ia pegang.

"Hm, iya."Ujar Kaito memberi ruang agar Miku dapat lewat.

"Ano, Kaito-kun… maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"Tanya Haku malu malu.

"Maaf ya, Haku-can. Hari ini tidak bisa soalnya…"Kalimat Kaito mengantung kala pandangan menatap Hatsune bersaudara lewat.

"Pokoknya tak bisa, maaf ya Haku-can,"Ujar Kaito bersalah tapi Haku adalah gadis pengertian membuat Kaito nyaman.

"Tak apa, kok. Besok saja ya~"ujar Haku memutuskan pulang sendiri tanpa kekasih barunya.

"Sekali lagi, maaf Haku-can."Ujar Kaito setengah berteriak.

"Ho~ kau memutuskan ke Game center denganku daripada berkencan dengan nenek lampir itu ya,"Celetuk Gumi tiba tiba nongol.

"Siapa bilang begitu? Aku hanya tak mau menyia-nyiakan event menarik disana!" Terlihat bling bling dimanik ocean itu membuat Gumi hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah polos kesekian kalinya sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Shion –Sialan berhenti!"Seru seorang siswa membuat Kaito menoleh kebelakang. Basis gigi Kaito mengeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih berani berada didepanku, Kagamine sialan?"Sapa Kaito tak kalah sakartis. Gumi yang mengerti keadaan mencoba memisahkan Kaito maupun Len.

"Sudah cukup Gumi! Tinggalkan kami berdua."Ujar Kaito menatap sengit Len. "Heh, memang kau bisa tanpa gadis itu?"Remeh Len sambil tertawa singkat.

Gumi tahu Len dan Kaito adalah musuh berbuyutan. Karena dulu mereka bertiga adalah sahabat kecil.

"Gumi awas!"Seru Kaito ketika Gumi hanya termenung tanpa tahu Len tak sengaja melayangkan tinjuan kearahnya.

Brak

Kaito yang melindungi Gumi langsung terjatuh akibat tinjuan yang mengenai perutnya telak. Sedangkan, Len melebarkan matanya ketika baru sadar hampir menyakiti Gumi.

"Cih."

Len meninggalkan Gumi mencoba membopong tubuh kurus Kaito.

.

.

Kebesokkan harinya, Miku terkejut ketika teman sebangkunya tidak hadir.

"Yo!"Sapa Gumi membuat Miku terlonjak kaget lalu mengelus jantungnya hampir copot.

"Gumi-san, kau mengejutkanku tahu!"ujar Miku kesal tanpa sadar mengembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Aku hanya datang ingin menyampai Kaito sakit."Ujar Gumi singkat lalu beranjak.

Greb

Baik si penerima dan si pelaku sama sama terkejut. Si pelaku –Miku terkejut dengan tindakkannya lalu si penerima –Gumi sedikit terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Miku.

"Kenapa, hm? Rindu ?"Tanya Gumi jahil membuat Hatsune muda salting ditempat membuat Gumi terkikik geli.

"Bukan begitu, Gumi-san."ujar Miku jujur. Kenapa susah sekali berinteraksi sih piker Miku mendongkol.

"Lalu?"

"kenapa Kaito tidak datang?"Tanya Miku polos malah membuat senyuman jahil Gumi makin mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kaito ya, mungkin bolos membawa pacarnya senang senang gitu."Jawab Gumi asal dan ngawur.

Sedangkan diatas termpat tidur Kaito bersin seketika.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin menonjok Gumi…,"Gumannya menaikki selimutnya batas leher.

" Kaito-kun serumah dengan Gumi-san?"Aju Miku lagi membuat Gumi dalam hati sedang tertawa jahil.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Susah menjelasnya mi-can terlebih… aku harus mengurusnya,"Ujar Gumi sambil tersenyum aneh. Sedangkan Miku membayangkan bahwa Gumi dan Kaito sepasang suami – istri?

"Bukan, kok. Walau awalnya aku suka dengan Kaito, sih"Jawab Gumi seolah olah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hatsune muda ini.

"Jangan memasang ekpresi seperti itu Mi-can! Kau seperti menuduhku penjahat kelamin saja,"Canda Gumi membuat Miku cepat cepat merubah ekpresi mukanya.

"M-maafkan aku Gumi-san."

"Doa'kan aku dan Kaito cepat menikah ya!"Seru Gumi masih jahil menggoda adik kelas satu ini. Sedangkan Miku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membacok Gumi,"Komentar Kaito walau dirinya separuh tak sadar karena obat yang dimakannya.

Gumi melangkahkan kakinya riang hingga ada pengumuman menarik minatnya. Gumi terkejut karena pemilihan calon ketua osis akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Dengan cepat ia merongoh saku seragamnya lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya mengetik beberapa kata lalu menyimpannya lagi.

'aku harus memikirkan masalah ini dengan Kaito!'Gumannya cepat cepat kembali kekelas.

TBC

Fuyuki25 : Terima kasih NekoKa :3 tapi ini enggak bagus bagusnya plus asal ngetik -_- *dibacok* dan ini chap 2 nya~

Haphap : Terima kasih… ini sudah lanjut kok

Thank to :

Next Chapter : Suki Kirai


End file.
